The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ligularia plant, botanically known as Ligularia×Hessei, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Laternchen.
The new Ligularia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Ligularia×Hessei cultivar Gregynog Gold, not patented. The new Ligularia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Gregynog Gold in a controlled environment in Borken-Marbech, Germany, in 1996.
A sexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions at Borken-Marbech, Germany since 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Ligularia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.